Something Wonderful
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: What Hermione feels is something that can not be explained. Nothing in a book from the library can help her now, and she much watch as Harry becomes more distant and searches for his something wonderful. H/Hr. Oneshot.


**I'm not sure if I like this. It's alright, but I'm not sure what I think of it. I'm not the best writer in the world, and absolutley nothing I write will ever live up to the amazing books that J.K created. It's pretty random, and was inspired by the word 'Wonder'. Like I said, pretty random. I wrote the whole thing whilst listening to Taylor Swift, and yeah. Leave your reviews please, even if you hated it, I want to know how to do better. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and so on (:**

**

* * *

**

He looked so distant.

A small smile played on his face as he stared into apparent nothingness, and Hermione couldn't help but frown ever so slightly. She looked in the direction his green eyes followed, and saw nothing. The library the two friends sat in was very nearly empty, almost completely deserted. Yet by the light of the lamps, his eyes followed every single girl that passed him by. Many of the students were hurrying from the library, desperate to get back to their common rooms before lights out. She sighed softly, how was it possible to pour over interesting facts, and take in the magic of ancient history, when there was this irritating, nagging feeling inside her? Her fingers gripped and compressed the frayed edges of the yellow pages far too hard, until eventually, she decided to ask the question burning inside her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, closing the ancient book with far more force than needed.

"Nothing" he answered.

"Well then, what are you looking _for_?" she re-phrased her question, the irritation in her voice evident.

"Something wonderful" he mused quietly. His answer was far too vauge for her liking, and her next sigh was sharp to demonstrate her slight outrage. As the last of the students left the dimming library, Hermione returned the book to it's shelf and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry dawdling behind her. She found his behavior strange and exasperating. Thoughts that had nothing to do with ancient runes or potions class swam through her mind, and she knew what she was thinking and this certain feeling could not be confirmed or explained in a single book that old, historic library held.

Her feelings only grew as the weeks passed by, and the object of her affections became more distant. She didn't question this anymore, only buried her head in books and tried to ignore the way his unapproachable and abnormal behaviour tugged on her heartstrings. Never taking a break from all her writing, forever questioning the way she felt. Her stomach felt sick and her heart did back flips whenever he rarely decided to acknowledge her. Silently, she screamed '_Let me help you_' but the begging in her brown eyes went un-noticed by the boy she desired. She wanted to help him find whatever wonderful thing he was searching for, so they could go back to the way they were. Hermione and Harry and Ron, best friends, the golden trio, without the added alien feelings that Hermione wished would disappear.

"Hermione, can I copy your potions essay?" Harry asked later that day, her head snapped up at the rare occurrence that she was being addressed. It took every ounce of self control not to let her face light up, even though her insides were burning with passion and excitement. She nodded softly, reminding herself he was only asking to copy her potions essay, nothing extreme, same as always.

"Sure, let me just add to it" she told him, as the corners of her lips rose into a smile. Picking up her quill with shaking fingers, Hermione scribbled the smallest of notes at the bottom of the parchment, and biting her lip anxiously, handed Harry the essay.

"Thanks" he said, returning the awkward smile.

And with that, Hermione bade her two friends goodnight, hurrying up the stairs to the girls dorm room, her insides all over the place, desperately hoping she would not be sick.

Whilst Hermione lay awake, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, altering Hermione's essay onto his own piece of parchment. He smiled softly at the little tips and notes Hermione had written at the side, ever so faintly in pencil to help him. He was so absorbed in his work, finding it much easier with Hermione's written guidance, that he almost forgot Ron was there until he announced he was turning in for the night.

"I'll be up as soon as I've finished this essay for Snape" he said, as Ron disappeared from sight. He turned back to the essay Hermione had written in her oh so delicate handwriting. His eyes found the added note at the bottom of the page, the note that had nothing to do with Potions or the essay, or even school in general. It was so simple, yet it had almost a thousand different meanings. Taking his quill, and with a trembling hand, he wrote a clear reply of only four words. He smiled to himself, and thinking that his potions essay was done, folded Hermione's into four and headed to bed.

They caught each other at Breakfast the next day, before he had Divination and she Arithmacy. They exchanged smiles, and he handed her the potions essay, containing a secret only the two of them would ever know. For at the bottom of the essay, lay two different pairs of handwriting, one was delicate but somewhat rushed, and the next was messy and slanted, but both carrying a heartwarming and life altering message, at least for the two of them.

It read simply:

_I want to be your something wonderful._  
_Don't worry, you are._


End file.
